Electronic sounding readings are educational readings that help children to develop their vision, audition and operational abilities, and the children can obtain corresponding sounds or music through placing or touching different cards or tags to increase the interest and interactivity of the readings and break the boring learning methods, so that the children can learn in entertainment. The technical product has a simple structure and is convenient to use, if beautiful music or wonderful contents are used, it can cultivate good behavioral habits of the children, and is specifically suitable for the children to use.
There are many electronic sounding books of different sizes and types on the market today meeting the needs of the market. However, the technical requirements and functions of other products cannot reach that of the product. Meanwhile, the cost of the technical product is relatively high.
Traditional electronic components such as a rigid printed circuit board, a wire, and a metal dome (commonly known as snap dome) are generally used in the electronic sounding books on the market, the conduction and stable resilience of the metal dome in operation can provide a switch effect with good conduction and good hand feeling, but it takes a certain amount of force to press the metal dome, which has certain difficulties for young children. Furthermore, a rigid printed circuit board is arranged underneath the metal dome, and the thick and rigid features thereof also increase the limitation to an installation space.
There is a jigsaw sounding e-book currently, by arranging voice or coding chips in jigsaw cards and placing the jigsaw cards in corresponding groove positions of the e-book, the jigsaw sounding e-book reads the data of the voice or coding chips in the jigsaw cards through conductive wafers, and sounds correspondingly, and the conductive wafers can also be replaced by RFID recognition mode to conduct recognition. However, the cost in the technical solution above is too high, and more importantly, since the jigsaw cards need built-in chips, in order to avoid damage to the chips in the jigsaw cards, the jigsaw cards need to have sufficient thickness, which can greatly increase the production cost undoubtedly, and the jigsaw cards cannot be applied to relatively thin cards or tags, so that the applicability and portability are insufficient.